I'm Yours
by cutiemikan12
Summary: "Always remember Lucy Heartfilia, I'll make you fall in love with me!", "Make me Dragneel!" NALU centric and other couples :D
1. EH!

"DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!" Lucy glared at Natsu.

"Well, that's the consequence so deal with it, and besides its only for 1 week!" Natsu happily replied.

"Stupid Natsu and... that stupid...adfhdge!" she murmured.

"What did you say Luce?" Natsu stared at her.

"Nothing dumbass!" she angrily replied.

"Ah! Ah! That's not how you call me." Natsu teased her.

"Tsk, I'm sorry...master!" she said angrily and slightly bowed.

"Good girl!" Natsu grinned at her.

How the hell did this happened to Lucy?

It was a cloudy morning in Magnolia until,

"YOU THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME WITH THAT?!"

"OH YES I WILL LUCY HEARTIFILIA!"

"Ha! As we all know that I'm good at this subject!" Lucy points at him.

"But don't you forget your highness that I'M the top student here and your just the second placer and always be!" Natsu smugly looks at her.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S GOING TO TOP THIS TIME DRAGNEEL!" Lucy glared at him.

"Oh! Make me then Heartifilia." Natsu challenged her.

"I'll make a deal with you Dragneel!" Lucy points at him.

"If I'll be top on this subject, i'll make you my slave for one week!" she challenged him.

"Ohhhh, that's a good challenge, Luce. I can't wait! And if you lose you'll be my slave for the week." He looks at her.

"Deal!" Glares one another

Lucy Heartifilia and Natsu Dragneel are one of the famous 'Beauty and the Beast' of Fairy Tail High. Both are smart and talented at the same time rivals.

Natsu Dragneel, always tops on classes and extra curricular activities, he's the team captain of Fairy Basketball team, consider as the 'King' by some girls. Even if he sleeps during classes and skips them. How the heck could he be top one?!

Lucy Heartifilia, the famous journalists and blogger, team captain of the cheerleader squad, loves by boys and consider as the 'goddess or the Queen' to them and always (Hey! x( ) the second placer on the rank.

"Are they doing it again?" Levy looks at them.

"Things never change." Erza sighed.

Levy McGarden, Lucy's bestfriend, bookworm, president of the Book Club society, secretly likes metals (I don't!)

Erza Scarlet, council president, team captain of the Kendo club, loves to cosplay and others consider as the 'Devil princess' because mostly is afraid of her.

"Oh! So flamebrain and Lucy again?" Gray sighed.

"You should already know by now Gray-sama that Lucy-san never wants to be second place again." Juvia looks at him.

Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's best frienemy, has this weird stripping habit ('I don't!' 'Gray-sama your clothes!' 'When did that happen?!'), he's the team captain of the Ice Hockey Tail team and Juvia's boyfriend but still a tsundere (I'm not!)

Juvia Lockser, Gray's girlfriend (Kyaah!), captain of the swimming team, loves Gray very much and she hates love rivals.

As the gang went inside to there classrooms and took the long exam. After the test,

"How's that Dragneel! I got a 99.8 in my test! Be ready to be my slave now Dragneel, bwahahaha" she laughs evily.

*Yawn* "Congratulations Luce but sorry to disappoint you." He yawned and show his test paper to Lucy.

"EHHHHHH!? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Lucy was shocked by the results.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GOT A 99.9 IN THE EXAM AND YOU WERE SLEEPING THE WHOLE TIME?!" She said loudly.

"Really? Well I guess my brain was working after all." He smiled at her.

"B-but! This can't be happening!" she kneels down.

"Sooooo, are you ready to become my slave Luce?" He smiled evily.

"LIKE HECK I WOULD!" she walks out angrily.

* * *

Author's note: that's it for now :D my new NaLu fic.. :D soooo, don't forget to R & R ;)


	2. Are you stupid!

Lucy's POV

"Welcome Lucy-sama." Henry greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning, Henry! Is Natsu still alive?" I asked politely, well I hope he isn't.

"Natsu-sama is still in his room, probably sleeping." Henry said and bowed to me.

"Good, because i'm gonna strangle him to death!" I laughed evily. What a good idea indeed :)

As I was about to go upstairs-

"Lucy-sama wait." Henry called me.

"Yes, is there anything wrong Henry?" I confusedly ask.

"Natsu-sama told me to bring you this." he said and passed me some black thing that covers clothes.

Dear Luce or should I say my slave for the week (asshole!)

I know by now you're already here in my house. Your first duty as my slave is to prepare me a breakfast-in-bed with hot choco and I just want to let you know that i'll be expecting you to wear this as soon as you arrived at my room.

Love, Natsu your Master

PS: btw, never change until I said so but if you disobey me, I'm going to extend our deal as your punishment ;)

As soon as I finished reading his stupid message I zipped the cover,

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

"I-im not gonna wear this stupid thing!" I angrily said.

Today is the first day that i'll be the assholes slave for the week and the first he let's me wear this stupid maid costume!

As I went to his kitchen, I prepare his majesty's breakfast in bed.. hmmm, probably I should put some chemicals to it so that he can die peacefully or better yet to see him suffer.. bwahahahaha :)

After everything I went to his room and it was a good thing that Henry helped me opened the door.

As I scan his room, it was hell! clothes are everywhere even his trashes and dirty old socks, pheew!

I placed his food on his table near his bed.

"Hey duchebag wake up!" I said angrily. His not listening. I tried to waking him up and still he wont budge, then an idea struck me.

I opened my phone *click*. This will be a good blackmail someday, Natsu hugging his stuff teddy and was drooling, yuck!

"NATSU WAKE UP!" I shouted and his still not waking up! I tried to move him and suddenly-

"KYAH! WHAT THE HECK MORON! GET OFF ME!" I tried to push him away.

"Hmmmm, steak...honey...vanilla!" he murmured.

"DON'T YOU DARE DROOL ON ME IDIOT!" I tried to push him away. I punch his chest he still won't budge! That's it!

*yaaaaawn*

"Good morning, master!" I smiled.

"Ohooo, so my lovely servant is already here." He smirked.

"Master your breakfast is already here." I cutely smile.

I placed his tray above his thighs.

"Enjoy your meal master." I smile.

He stares at me. I try to hide my giggle.

*ahem* "Anything wrong master?" I asked.

"You didn't put poison on my food did you?" He glares.

"Oh no, why should I do that to my beloved master." I sarcastically replied.

"Cut the crap Luce!" He angrily said.

"Well, its up to you if you won't believe, I shall leave for now master if you need anything just call me." I smiled and turned my back.

"WAIT! I didn't order you to leave yet." He glares at me.

"Oh really? But I have nothing do here and besides I don't want to see you eat like a pig." I teased and look at him.

"Whatever! Just seat down and be a good girl." He commands.

"Excuse me! I can do whatever I want if I want to leave then i'll leave!" I glared at him.

"And excuse me? Who lost the deal?" He smirked.

Fuuuu! I SO WANT TO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!

"Fine!" I grabbed the chair and sit next to his bed and of course I'm trying not to laugh.

After he eats he told me to wait outside so he could prepare and we can leave. As I was going downstairs with his tray.

"WHAT THE FU#*%! LUCY HEARTFILIA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!" He shouted angrily I ran downstairs and laughed all my hearts content. Boy that was indeed fun!

* * *

Authors note: I had fun writing these part.. don't forget to favorite, comment and follow :D


	3. I found you, idiot!

Daaaaaang! Chapter 3 it is! :))) Happy reading! :))

Don't own Fairy Tail /3

* * *

Natsu's POV

Waking up with a beautiful morning and see Lucy smiling at me wearing that maid costume I want her to wear. It was beautiful indeed, but there's something wrong with her she keeps smiling and I know that smile... she's planning some evil scheme and I ask her if she puts poison on my food and she replied me with that fake and sarcastic smile. She's up to something! As I finished my food I told her to get out 'cause I need to prepare for our bonding with the gang.

As I went to my bathroom and ready to brush my teeth.

WHAT THE FUUU~~ ARE THIS?! Whiskers marks on my cheeks, a horn like on my forehead and a circular shape near my eyes! This can be done by one person! LUCY!

"WHAT THE FU#*%! LUCY HEARTFILIA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!" I shouted angrily and trying to wash them.

It took me almost an hour to remove those bullcrap marks that she drew on my face! She forgot who's she messing with.. :) I went downstairs and saw her on my living room reading her favorite book, she already changed her clothes. She was serious and she forgot that i'm already here. Hmmmm, i thought evily. I went to her back and try to surprise her.

"BOO!" I shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU!" She surprised and throw her book at me and thanks to my reflexes I dodge it.

"That's still part of my little revenge from what you did, Luce." I glared at her.

"Because you sleep like a pig! Let's go before Erza's gonna kill us!" She shouted and pulled me towards outside and I see Henry with my car keys.

"Thanks Hens." I grinned.

*ahem* I looked at Luce.

"What?" I questioned.

"A proper gentlemen opens the door for the lady." She explained.

"Excuse me? Who is the servant here?" I glared at her.

"And excuse me, you sound like an unmanly man, do you want me to tell Elfman about it?" She snickered.

"Your hilarious!" I complained and open the front seat door.

"Thanks Natsu, your such a gentleman." She sarcastically said and I just rolled my eyes and proceed to the drivers seat.

We were quiet during the trip until we arrived at Erza's beach house, which is a three hour drive.

"Glad you could make it." Erza glares at us.

"Don't blame me! Mr. Lazy ass here woke up late." Lucy pointed at me.

"Now your blaming me? Who the heck draws my face with a permanent marker?" I glared at her.

"Nah, ah! I did that because you sleep like a pig" She said.

"I don't!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza deathly stared at us.

"AYE MAAM!" Me and Lucy salute together.

We went in and I still ignore her and looked at the other side.

"Hey flame brain! Glad you could make it, I was hoping you won't showed up!" Gray said.

"You wanna start popsicle?!"

"You bet!" We fought.

"Okay, so is everyone here? Natsu, Gray are you fighting again?" Erza glared at us.

Me and Gray flinched and pretend we didn't fight. Erza's shitty scary when she's pissed.

So, everyone are ready to roam around the town and we separated ways. Unlucky for me i'm stick with Lucy! (-_-)

"Remind me why I'm stuck with a furball like you again?" Lucy asked randomly.

"Hmmm, well, sadly Ms. Second placer, Juvia's with Gray, Levy's with Gajeel, Erza's with Jellal, Mira's with Laxus, and yeah you name the rest." I replied boredly.

"Great! Even Levy betrayed me." She pouted. She's so cute with it, wait what?!

So Luce and I roam around the place until,

"Hey Luce you might wanna go-" I turned around and she's not there.

WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?! I somewhat panicked and find her.

* * *

Lucy's POV

That Levy! How can she betrayed me and she's with Gajeel! _ I looked up and,

"Are?" Where the hell is Natsu! That bastard! Remind me to kill him if i see him.

"What do we have here?"

"Why is the little blondie alone?"

Shizums! I need to go, until,

"Don't go when someone is talking to you!"

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT HURTS!" I whimpered and try to escape on his grip.

"Ohhh the blond can talk." The other guy said.

Of course I can talk bonehead, I have a mouth for heavens sake!

"Come on blondie, let's have some fun." The ugly guy number one licked his lips.

WTF! NATSU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!

"Hold her tight boys, i'll start the fun." He said and the other guys gripped tight both my arms and legs .

"Don't move now little blondie." He said and his face went to my neck.

I can't scream! Natsu...Natsu... or anyone please help me!

"WHAT THE F-" My legs was released.

"Take that asshole!"

NATSU!

"What the hell are you doing man? We're trying to have some fun here!" The ugly guy said and stood up. Now is my chance!

"Oi, stop moving blondie!" The guy number two gripped my hands tightly.

"NATSU HURRY UP YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted angrily. Both guy number one and Natsu stared at me.

"JUST DO IT!" I glared at him.

"I'm all fired up!" He said and prepare his knuckles.

* * *

Natsu's POV

That's the last of it! Men those guys are weak! I looked at those three idiots running away for their lives. I went near Lucy and she hugged herself.

"Hey Luce, are you okay?" I asked gently, she nod. Lier!

"Here." I offered my hand and let her stand, she's still looks down. I don't know why but I feel sad, I feel like I wanna hug her. Damn! Get a grip Natsu!

Who the hell cares!

"Natsu!" She was shocked.

"Thank God I found you, idiot!" I hugged her tight. She was silent then she hugged me back.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" She hugged me and sobbed.

"Shhhh, it's okay." I comforted her.

"W-What i-if y-you didn't come? W-what if they raped me, w-hat if-"

"Don't be an idiot!" I hugged her tight.

"I'll never forgive myself if they or other guys touch or hurt you!" I angrily respond. She just sobbed and sobbed until she calms down.

I called Ice Princess about the incident and to inform everyone that I took Lucy home and she's okay.

"Natsu-sama?" Capricorn greeted me.

"Hello, Capricorn." I greeted back and still carry Lucy.

"What happened to Lucy-sama?" He asked and told him the incident again. I instructed him to tell Virgo to get some new clothes for Lucy to change and I carry her to her room.

As Virgo finshes changing her clothes she left us alone.

I stared at her, I have to admit she's cute. Okay, creepy!

"N-Natsu?" She whispered in her sleep.

"Hey, its alright, I'm here" I hold her hand.

Until she was already dead sleep I can't help stare at her face again for the last time and had the urge to kissed her forehead. As I was about to leave I looked at her sleeping figure again and promised myself that i'll protect her no matter what!

* * *

A/N: wheeeiw! Long chapter indeed.. hmmm someone's realizing something.. kukuku :) continue to review and favorite :) see you in the next chapter ;)


	4. Date!

**Lucy' POV**

Just because of that incident doesn't mean that my feelings for that idiot change! _

*Flashback: morning, after the incident*

 _N-no! Please let go! Let go!_

 _WHAT THE! It was just a dream. I sighed_

 _I look at my surroundings, phew! Finally i'm home, what was that all about? Daaang! I feel a stir on my side. I removed the blanket._

 _NATSU?!_

 _What the hell is he doing on my bed?! And then, oh yeah! He was the one who save me from those bunch of perverts last night. I can't help adore at his peaceful sleep._

 _OH NO! NO! LUCY HEARTFILIA DON'T YOU DARE!_

 _"Falling for me already, hime-chan?" Natsu chuckled._

THAT'S IT! I pushed him away from my bed and went directly to my bathroom. After bath, I checked outside if he's still at my bed. Good thing he wasn't! So I changed and proceed downstairs. Where could that idiot be? I'M NOT CONCERNED!

"Hime."

"What the-! Virgo!" Surprisingly I backed out a little.

"Don't scare me like that again!"

"Punishment hime?" She said with a poker face.

"Forget it! Anyways, where is that pink idiot?" I asked.

"Oh, Natsu-sama? He already went home and he said that he'll pick you up in-"

We heard a car beeping, guess the idiot's here.

"Thanks again Virgo." I smiled and went outside and saw him leaning on his red porsche convertible.

To be honest, he was handsome leaning on his car while he was busy talking someone on his phone, and who the heck is he calling to?! AND HE'S SMILING! NO! I' .JEALOUS

"Ahem" I called his attention.

"Gotta go, see you soon, Love you" He smiled.

Really now?! O.o

"Hey Luce!" He smiled widely.

Hmmpf! I snob and went to the other side.

It was an awkward ride, no one dares to talk and its freaking annoying it's soooooo quiet.

"So uhm...I-I...Luce, I was w-wondering..if uhm" He stuttered.

"What?" I glared at him.

"I was wondering if you're available after class" He sighed.

"Oh-ho, this is new.. Is Mr. Dragoneel asking me on a date?" I teased.

"Don't flatter yourself Ms. Heartfilia" He smirked.

"Look who's nervous" I teased back.

"So what?! Is that a yes or no?" He impatiently asked.

"Sheeeesh, hot-tempered dragon, hmmm I'll think about it."

"Fine" he replied and it was silence again.

FINALLY! We're at school and he parked his convertible.

"Remember Luce, I need your answer before class ended. That's an order." He commanded.

"Yes, annoying Master." I sarcastically replied.

The day was still the same, Natsu and Gray had a fight, Erza eating her strawberry cake, Levy and Gajeel talking to each other and the same time flirting ( **Levy: Were not!** ), Gray stares at Juvia while Juvia is reading something.

"Gray-sama! Stop staring at Juvia." She blushed.

"What? Is it wrong to stare at my girlfriend?" He smirked.

"N-no, i-it's j-just y-you're making J-Juvia melt." She blushed and covered her face.

I just sighed at my friends and stare at the window and look at the view outside.

"So, what's your decision now maid-sama?"

I flinched.

"You're getting on my nerves Mr. Annoying dragon" I glared at him.

"Oh come on! I don't have time to wait" He pouted. Did he just pout?!

I stared at him and he stared back, we looked at each other and I didn't notice his face is drawing near to me.

"FINE! FINE!" I pushed his face and looked away.

"Sheesh, you don't need to push my face that hard" He said.

"Just...whatever! Get out of my sight" I glared and he went away.

 **AFTER CLASS**

"Where are we going?" I asked and looked at him, he was busy driving.

He just continue driving and he looks serious. Somehow he looks...

"Hot? I know Luce" He smirked and look at me for a bit and looks back at the road.

"What the hell are you saying?!" I said loudly and glared at him.

"Because you keep staring at me and I magically read your thoughts." He winked at me and looks back at the road.

"I-idiot dragon!" I blushed and look away.

"Anyway, we are going to Balsam Village."

"EHHHH?! BUT THAT'S FAR FROM HERE AND YOU KNOW DAD'S-"

"Sheeesh, You are so noisy Luce." Natsu cuts me off.

"HOW THE HECK WILL I SHUT UP! NATSU MY DAD'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I panicked and tears are starting to form in my eyes.

"Hey." He slows the car and parks it.

"Hey, Hey" He whispered and I still continue to sob.

"Hey, listen to me Luce." He cups my face.

"Your dad knows I'm with you and he's okay with it he said I should be more careful when I'm with you." He chuckled.

"Heeeeeey!" I pouted.

"That's more like it, now from on, I want you to smile and that's an order." He smiled

"Fine, thanks master." I smiled.

And it was a 2 hours trip and we had lot of fun talking and teasing.

"We're here!" He said happily.

"Wooooow~!" I was mesmerized by the place.

"Good evening, Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama and welcome" Alfred greeted us.

"Yo Alfred! Please carry our bags to our rooms." He commanded.

"Of course Natsu-sama" he bowed.

"Hi Alfred! Long time no see." I smiled.

"It's been a while Lucy-sama." He smiled and bowed.

"Come on, Luce let's go to town!" He smiled. What a kiddo! -_-

As we went to town, its been a long time since I've visited here, the place is still the same and its more lively.

"Come on Luce! Lets go over there!" Natsu smiled and he holds my hand. Noooooo! ~_~

"Uhm, Natsu?" I blushed.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked and looks at me.

"Uhm...w-will you take your hands off me?" I looked at our linked fingers.

"Are you ordering me, Ms. Heartfilia?" He angrily stared at me.

"N-no! I-its just.." Come on Lucy! You can do better than this!

He sighed, he lets go of my hand and starts to walk away.. Stupid Lucy! Now he's mad at you! _ Somehow, I miss his warmth though.

It was an awkward walk and he's still ignoring me, I stared down and trying to hide my tears. Stupid Natsu! o(╯□╰)o

"N-natsu?"

"What?" He coldly replied. I gulped.

"A-are you mad at me?" I stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He glared. Think Lucy, think!

"I-its just...its just..." ohmyglob! My voice is shaking and my tears are starting to fall again!

"Oi! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Your ignoring me idiot! And it hurts! Stupid Natsu!" I cried and punch his chest.

"What the heck Luce?! I didn't ignore you." He said.

"Your ignoring me because I asked to take your hands off me awhile ago and now you're not talking to me!" I cried like a kid and somehow it really hurts inside.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Awwweee, what happened to the headstrong Heartifilia?" He teased and went near me.

"Shut up! Annoying, stupid Master!" I glared at him.

Suddenly he hugged me and stares at me. That warmth again.

"I'm not ignoring you okay? Its just that I didnt notice that I was holding your hand most of the time, I'm sorry." He looks at me with this eyes full of sincerity and...love? HECK NO! _

"Ahh, I-I'm sorry I overreacted." Stupid me!

"Its okay." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Soooo are you ready to walk and date with me hime-chan? And that's an order" He teased and offers his hand.

"D-date?!" I blushed and look away.

"I-if that's what you call it. Just say yes idiot!" He said and looks away, somehow I saw a little blush on his face.

"F-fine! I would gladly accept your offer my dear _master_." I replied and held his hand.

We had a fun and memorable "date" today and somehow...I think I might fall for this idiot dragon, but the question is does he feels the same way?

 **End of Lucy's POV**

 **Someone's POV**

While strolling around Balsam Village, indeed they had one of the best festivals in the place. The foods, games and the place is so nice. But somehow it still reminds me of someone I used to go here with.

" _Hey Natsu! Hurry up!"_

" _Coming Luce! Slow down will yah! You sound like a pig that's never been fed for years." He smiled._

 _"Shut up idiot!"_

They continue to teased each other as if they own the world. I followed them and noticed they have fun to each other...

And it's been a long time since I saw you smile like that...Natsu, I'll see you soon..

A/N: FINALLY UPDATED! sorry for the wait :) hope you enjoy! 3


	5. Hello, I'm Back!

**A/N: I know you can now kill me guys! I'm finally back! I miss you all!**

 **Lucy's POV**

It's already been a week since the bet was over, but somehow this idiot is enjoying his _master mode._ What a jerk!

"Listen up, brats!" Mr. Clive yells, but everyone calls him Guildarts.

"Since next week we'll have our sports fest, so do your best and win that Championship!" He yells.

"AYEEE SIR!"

"Ne, ne, Lu-chan, what sports are you gonna join?" Levy asked me.

"Hmmm, probably I'll join the volleyball team, since I'm also joining the cheerdance so yeah." I replied.

"Great, how about the track and field?" She asked again.

"Neeehh, probably-"

"She's joining."

"Really? Lu-chan?! That's great!" She cheered and went to Erza.

"Wait Levy-cha-"

"Come on Luce, don't be such a killjoy" Natsu smirked.

"And who are you to made that decision?" I glared at him.

"Probably you forget that I'm your master." He smirked again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dragoneel that bet was already expired few days ago, are you really that stupid?" I glared.

"hmmmpf, baka Lucy" he flicked my forehead and smiled.

"Hey idiot that hurts!" I yelled and pout.

* * *

 _*boom* *boom*_

"Hello! Hellooooo everyone! And welcome to our 65th Fairy Tail Sports Festival!"

"Yeaaaahhhhh!" Everyone cheered.

"This is it Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed.

"I knoooow Levy-chan! Everyone's fired up" I smiled.

"All right! Before the highlights of the day, let us all welcome Master Makarov for his opening speech"

After the speech, the first game of the day is basketball, the boys went ahead and we just stay in our tent and watch other games on the field.

"Hey guys! Let's watch the boys basketball game!" Juvia exclaimed.

"What an excuse to see Gray." I sighed.

"Come on now guys!" Juvia pulled us excitedly.

As we went to the gym, cheers and fangirls welcomed us.

"Wow, can't imagine that this boys affect a lot of women" Erza explained.

 _"Go! Go! Natsu! We love you!"_

"Pfft what a show-off"

"Come on now Lu-chan, cheer for your boyfriend" Levy teased.

"Boyfriend? Then why won't you cheer for Gajeel, Levy-chan" I teased back.

"Not funny Lu-chan!" she blushed.

"Ohooo~ time out for the boys, come let's greet them" Erza commanded us and we went to the benches.

"What the heck Gray! You should've passed it to Elfman!" Natsu angrily talked to Gray.

"So now I'm the blame? If you could've passed it to Laxus he should have shot it!" He replied angrily.

"Are you boys fighting again?" Erza glared.

"Ayeee, no maam"

"Oho! Luuuuce! Come to cheer for me?" He smiled.

"Pfft, in your dreams Dragneel" I glared.

"Time for the game!" the referee shout.

"Keep this for me will yeah Luce?" He pass his jacket to me.

"What am I your maid?!" I glared.

He went over me and placed his jacket on my shoulder

"Give me a kiss if we win Lucy" He whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OUT JERK!" I pushed him and hide my blush.

His jacket fits well on me.

"Love rival are you blushing?" Juvia teased.

"NO IM NOT!" I looked away.

What an asshole and I smiled.

After the match,

"Next stop is the Volleyball girls, coooool" Jason said.

"Good luck ladies!" Elfman cheered.

We went to the court and prepare ourselves for the game.

"Good Luck Luce!" Natsu shouted.

"Go babe!" Gray cheered.

"Loooove you Gray-sama!" she waved at him and blew him a kiss.

As time passes by we enjoyed the game, and of course we won.

* * *

"Hey Luuuuucy, are you forgetting something?" Natsu asked.

"What?" I looked at him I almost laughed.

"Where's my kiss?" He pouted.

"What are you talking about?!" I glared at him.

"Oh come on! Don't be shy juuuust a kiss Luce" he pouted and went near me and holds me from my waist.

"Nooooo get loooost!" I pushed him and his grip on me is strong.

"Nah ah, I won't release you if you don't kiss me." He smirked.

"Asshole" I whispered.

He looked at me and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Better now?"

He smiled and I laughed.

"What's funny?"

"What the heck flamebrain! Good job lucy" Gray laughed so hard and gives me thumbs-up.

"Lucy?" he glared.

I showed his face on my small mirror.

"WHAT THE HECK LUCE!" He exclaimed.

I laughed so hard at his face. After seconds of laughing I smiled at him and he just sighed and punch me softly on my cheek.

"Not fair, idiot, I'll have my revenge on you soon" He sighed and smiled.

He smiled and pinch my cheeks!

* * *

 **Someone's POV**

It was almost night time and I'm finally back home.

"Lady-sama, welcome back" Michael welcome me.

"It's welcome back indeed, Michael" I smiled.

"Lisanna? Is that you? Your back!" Mira-nee smiled at me.

"Mira-nee!" I hugged her tight.

"Oh! Welcome back lil sis!" Elfman-niichan said and hugged me.

"Elf-niichan!" I smiled.

"Welcome home" They both greeted me.

Welcome back and welcome home indeed.

 **A/N: see you at the next chapter loves ;)**


	6. Authors Note

Hi guys! Since I'm back.. Please review on my stories.. And also you can suggest any ideas for the progress of the story.. And sorry if it took long to update.. Thank you for the patience! Love you guys! 3


	7. Wait? WHAT!

**Normal POV**

Still a normal day at Fairy Tail High and of course,

"Wanna give a shot, Ice freak?!"

"You bet!"

"Gray! Natsu! Are both fighting again?!" Erza shouted at the two boys.

"No, Maam!" they salute.

"Can this day get any worse?" Lucy sighed.

"Luuuuucy!" Natsu smiled and side hug her.

"Get off me, idiot! Your heavy!" Lucy tried pushing him away but he's strong and all she could do is sighed and surrender.

Few minutes after, Gildarts went in and greeted his "lovely" students.

"Okay brats! Settle down" he commanded.

"As you can see, there will be a little bit change of our arrangements here"

"Ehhhhh?! I don't want to be separated from my Gray-sama" Juvia cried.

"Oiii Juvia! Not tight!" Gray pushed her a bit.

"What for Gildarts-sensei? Why all of a sudden?" Levy asked.

"Well-"

"Hey is that how you guys welcome me back?" Lisanna pouted.

"LISANNA?!" Natsu shouted.

"Hello, minna!" She smiled.

"Lisanna you're back!" Everyone greeted her back and went near her.

"Ne, Levy-chan? Who is she?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, that's Lisanna our childhood friend, she went to America after we graduated from elementary" Levy replied.

"She looks like, Mira and Elfman?" Lucy curiously asked.

"Of course silly! That's there little sister" Levy smiled.

"Ehh? Really?! Wow, she's pretty." Lucy smiled.

"But I'll warned yeah, Lu-chan" She snickered.

"Warned me about what?" Lucy confusedly asked.

"She and Natsu are used to be soooooo close and they were the famous 'couple' back in those days." She smiled.

"So? Why would I be bothered?" Lucy asked.

"Really, Lu-chan? Are you that dense? Just look at them, aren't they sweet?" Levy snickered.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Really, Lu-chan? Are you that dense? Just look at them, aren't they sweet?" Levy teased.

I look at Natsu and Lisanna interact and to be honest, they're sweet. But,

Stop overthink Lu! You have nothing to do with them.

"-cy, LUCY!"

"H-hai!" I stand and look at Gildarts-sensei.

*cough* "Since your out of your little world-"

Natsu snickered and I gave him my death glare.

"You have to sit behind Natsu, so Lisanna you can sit beside Natsu" Gildarts-sensei instructed.

EH?! But- wait? Why am I reacting to this? Isn't what you want in the first place Lu? Away from Natsu? But-

"Uh-uh s-sure Gildarts-sensei" I smiled.

"Eh? But Gildarts-sensei" Natsu protested.

"Neeeh, Natsu are you not happy that I'll be your sit mate?" Lisanna said sadly.

"Ah, Lisanna you can sit here, it's okay" I smiled

"Are you sure Lucy-chan?" She asked.

"It's no problem at all, since you need to catch up with this idiot" I smiled.

"Ohmy goodness! Thank you Lucy!" She smiled and hugged me.

"E-eh, no problem at all, he he he"

I looked at Natsu and he was all quiet all of a sudden and stares at the window.

What's his problem anyway?

So after everything's settled I sit behind Natsu and classes resume. After class, while waiting for our next subject, Natsu was really quiet throughout Lisanna's blabbling.

"Ne, Natsu! Are you even listening?" She pouted.

"Hah? Oh sorry Lis, I-I was out of thought" He smiled.

She just pouted and cling on to his arm.

"Sooooo, Lu-chan"

"I know that look Levy-chan, and no!" I glared at her.

"Ohooo~ really Lu?" Erza teased.

"NO! What the heck guys! I-I need air" I blushed and went out.

What the heck's wrong with them? They think I'm jealous of Natsu and Lisanna? Very funny.

I looked back and realize something... WHY AM I REACTING TO THIS?! No! NO! I can't.. Argh! Stupid Natsu! Stupid!

"You know you act like an idiot with that Luce" Natsu said.

"And what are you doing here?" I glared at him.

"Same as you, out from those noises" He said.

"Hah? What happened to the annoying and noisy, Natsu? Who are you? What happen to the jerk?" I went near him and pinch his face and all of a sudden

"What the! THAT HURTS NATSU!

"Oiiii! That hurts Luuuuce~!"

And just like that we just pinch each other's faces like idiots.

"Natsu?"

We let go and see Lisanna behind me.

"Hi Lisanna" I smiled but she gave me a glare. Okaaaay.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Just reminding you that you'll take me home." She said.

"Eh? Where's Elfman and Mira?" He asked.

"Hey, Natsu, you can go now." I smiled.

"Bu-" He was cut-off when Lisanna pulled him.

"Thanks Lucy-chan!" She smiled and dragged him.

I waved at them but, why is it hurts? Am I falling for the idiot? .Ha silly me, that won't ever happen.. can it?

 **Don't forget to review and follow! 3**


	8. Admirer!

**Lucy's POV**

It's been a month since Lisanna arrived at Fairy High and everything's seems back to normal...well almost. It's also been a month since Natsu and I had a "proper" conversation and it was okay at first but then, somehow...I miss the idiot, well, of course I miss our sarcastic rebuts.

"Hey Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"H-huh? Oh, hi Levy-chan" I replied.

"Your spacing out again, are you sure you're okay?" she asked me sadly.

"Yeah, why would I not be?" I asked.

"Well, I know I you're not in the mood for my teasing, but are you and Natsu okay?" she replied.

"Yeah, everything's fine between us" Well...somehow

"It doesn't look fine to me" She looked at Natsu and Lisanna with Gray and Erza talking to them.

"Why?" I looked at them.

"I mean, look at Natsu" looks at him.

"He's okay, I guess." I replied.

"I hate to interrupt, but shorty here is correct bunny girl"

"Gajeel!" Levy blushed.

"And how can you say that metal head?" I glared at him.

"Actually, not just me but also the guys, he seems tooo quiet when he's with us, knowing flamebutt he's noisy as hell but this time its awkward quiet, sometimes he doesn't pay attention to us" He explained.

"Levy, what did you do to your boyfriend? He sounds...smart." I teased Levy.

"SHUT UP LU-CHAN!" She blushed.

"Me? Boyfriend of this squirt?" He smirked.

"Hands off Gajeel! Your heavy!" She pouted.

"Geehee" He smirked at her.

Well actually Gajeel has a point. Oh for heaven's sake!

After class, I went to my locker to get something until I found something inside,

 _Smile it suites on you ;) -Solo Tua_

I can't help but smile on this note, who could possibly put this on my locker?

"What's wrong Lu-chan? You're blushing" Levy looked at me and squealed.

"OHEMGEE Lu-chan! You have an admirer!" She squealed.

"Stop it!" I blushed and smiled.

"Eh?! Lucy has an admirer?" Mira went near us and looks at the note.

"Ohhhhh, love rival, that's so sweet!" Juvia squealed.

I just can't help but smile and look at the letter.

"What's all the commotion?" Gray asked.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed and kiss his cheeks.

"Get a room ice head!" Natsu shouted.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a girlfriend" He teased.

"Whatever ice freak" He just rolled his eyes and looks at Lucy.

"What are you holding there Luce?" He smiled and gets the note.

"WHAT THE! NATSU THAT'S MINE!" I tried to reach the note.

"Hmmm.. Smile it suites on you, Solo Tua? What the heck?" He reads and laughs about.

"Give me that idiot!" I grab the note and place it on my book.

"You're just jealous!" I glared at him.

"Me? Jealous over a pathetic note? You've got to be kidding me" He teased.

Okay that's it!

"You know what, get lost idiot!" I glared at him and went away.

What the heck! Stupid Natsu! Stupid Idiot!

Stupid! Stupid! Idiot! Argh! I really wanna punch his face sooooo bad!

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked me and I look up.

"S-sting?"

"L-lucy? He blinked.

"STING! It is you! How are yah chump?" I smiled and hugged me.

"I'm good! Didn't expect you at this state" He looked at me and smiled.

"Hmm, you really have no idea" I rolled my eyes and let go.

Sting and I were childhood friends and didn't expect him to be here are at Fairy High, he told me he'll just stay here for a while until Sabertooth High is okay.

"So what class are you in?" I asked.

"Hmmm, according to my schedule I should be at 2-B"

"Hey! That's my class!" I smiled.

"Really? So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled and hugged me.

"Yeah, see you" I smiled and hugged him back.

I went back to our room and smiled like an idiot.

"Hey Lu are you okay?" Levy asked concerned.

"Ne love rival, we're so soooorry for teasing you" Juvia sadly said.

"No, no it's okay just really" I smiled at them.

"Speaking of teasing, where is Natsu?" I asked.

"Miss your boyfriend already?" Levy teased.

"W-what! Levy-chan!" I blushed and glared at her.

"Okay, okay sorry! He's went somewhere after he teases you and Lisanna was following him." Levy explained.

"Oh, I see"

Finally! The day is over and I went to my locker to get some stuffs and place my other books and I saw another note from _the admirer_

 _'Right now, I'm thinking of you and wanted to capture my feelings in words. You see, I know I'm not the best at verbally expressing what you mean to my life, but I've always strived to show you in other ways. That is why at this very moment, my thoughts of you have me smiling. You do that for me...you know?' Please smile for me my angel -Solo Tua_

I smiled and kissed the note whoever he is he's making my heart melt.

Please whoever you are hope you won't break my heart.

* * *

 **Solo Tua** \- only yours

 **Don't forget to review and follow..**


	9. Bring it On!

**The Next Day**

"Hey Sting!" Lucy smiled and saw Sting standing at the gate.

"Yo!" He smiled.

"So ready for your first day?" She asked.

"Kinda nervous but yeah" He said nervously.

"YO LUCE!"

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"Oh! Yo Sting! Long time no see" Natsu smiled at Sting.

"Natsu-san! Long time no see" Sting replied.

"Wait, you know each other?" Lucy looked at them.

"Of course idiot! He's Sting Eucliffe the one I told you before, my rival in school competitions" Natsu replied.

"EHHH?! Woooow, I didn't know about that" Lucy looked at Sting.

"Because you're an idiot and I invited you before but you decline me because you want to finish your novels" Natsu glared at Lucy.

"Hey! I'm sorry 'so mighty' Natsu!" I glared at him.

"The love birds are back once again." Levy sighed.

"Are they always like this?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, since last year blondie"Gajeel replied.

"Ohhhh! Gajeel-san! Nice meeting you again" Sting smiled.

"Ehh?! You know each other?!" Lucy shockingly said.

"Of course Lu-chan, we know Sting-san not a long time ago" Levy replied.

"How come everyone knows you?" Lucy stared at Sting.

"That's because we went to school competitions remember? And you went to other place to also compete for your short stories and you were busy making them." Levy explained.

"Sometimes bunny girl your just out of this world" Gajeel snickered.

"Shut up, Metal head!" I glared at him.

Everyone went inside and of course, Sting introduces himself at class, most of them recognize him and yeah, he was an instant "heartthrob".

"I can't imagine mostly everyone knows you." Lucy pouted.

"Hey, it's not your fault at least you know me first" He winked at her.

"I guess" Lucy blushed.

"Awwww, you guys are so sweet, right Gray-sama?" Juvia said and kissed Gray at his left cheek.

"Yeah, I guess." He said boringly and somehow glared at Sting.

"O-okaaay, Gray where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, where's Natsu-san? So that we can have lunch together." Sting smiled.

"He's with Lisanna and maybe went somewhere." Juvia replied.

"Oh" Lucy replied sadly.

When everyone's settled down on there lunch table,

"Hey guys! May we join you?" Lisanna said and smiled.

"Sure Lisanna, have a seat." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks Lucy-chan!" Lisanna said happily.

"Soooo, Sting I heard that you and Lucy are childhood friends, am I right?" She asked.

"Ah, yeah" Sting replied.

"Nawwww! That's sweet! You know me and Natsu are also childhood friends and we promised before that we will marry each other after we graduate college." She said and hugged Natsu's arm.

"I did not!" Natsu replied and glared at Lisanna.

"Yes you did, you just forget about it" Lisanna pouted.

"Naawwwe! That's sweet of you guys." Lucy said.

"Really? Thank you so much Lucy-chan" Lisanna smiled.

"Oh, I really need to go first you guys, I'll get something from my locker." Lucy said and stands up.

"I'll go with yah Lu." Sting said and attempts to stand.

"No, Sting stay here with them and have fun." Lucy smiled and walk away.

Lucy ran as fast as she could and went to her locker.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I'm happy for them, but why I don't feel like.. argh! Stupid thoughts! I opened my locker and get my books and something fell on the floor, hmm an envelope?

I excitedly open it, it's from him! Well it can be a her, but who cares!

 _There's nothing in all the world I want but you and your precious love. All the material things are nothing. I'd just hate to live a sordid, colorless existence because you'd soon love me less and less and I'd do anything — anything — to keep your heart for my own. I don't want to live—I want to love first, and live incidentally... Don't—don't ever think of the things you can't give me. You've trusted me with the dearest heart of all—and it's so damn much more than anybody else in all the world has ever had._

 _PS: if you only know damn much, my angel... -Solo Tua_

I just can't stop smiling I know he copied it from Zelda Fitzgerald's letter, but dang! I can't help but giggled.

I went to our class and can't help but smile and hugged my books just like I hug my pillows.

"Hey Lu!" Sting greeted me and his face is near mine.

"Get off Sting, not too close buddy!" I blushed and glared at him.

"HAHAHAHA, here lemme help yeah" He said and help me carry my books.

"Such a gentleman you are." I teased him.

"Of course, anytime to serve my princess." He winked.

"Stop flirting you guys you're blocking the way!" Natsu glared at us.

What's his problem?

After class, we are now heading to the gym and we are now changing for our PE class,

"Okay, listen up kids we're gonna play dodge ball." Mavis said with a big smile.

Miss Mavis is THE owner of Fairy High and at the same time a teacher/our coach in cheerleader and of course our #1 supporter, well as she said.

"So, here are the list of the teams" She said and hand out to everyone the list

Team A:  
Erza  
Levy  
Gray  
Lucy  
Sting

Team B:  
Cana  
Juvia  
Natsu  
Lisanna  
Gajeel

"Ehhhhh?! Why am I separted to my Gray-sama." Juvia cried and went to Gray.

"Come on, Juv its not that bad, besides I won't hurt yah." Gray winked at her.

"Naaawww, your so sweet Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled and blushed.

"Get a room!" Natsu yelled.

"Here we go again." Lucy sighed.

"Hey Luce, since we're battling again" Natsu smirked.

Ohhh no not again!

"Come on, Natsu! I've had enough with your stupid bets." I glared at him.

"Naaawwe, are you scared now Ms. Heartfilia?" He teased.

"Argh! Idiot! Fine! And I'm not gonna lose against you." I glared at him again.

"Okay, so here's the deal, if I win you'll stick with me throughout the entire week, you'll be with me in lunch, group studies and whatever I say so, and I mean it." He seriously looks at me.

"WHAT THE! That's far even worst from the previous bet!" Seriously, is he trying to kill himself from my wrath!?

"And I mean it Luce, EVERYTIME, so your not going with anyone except for Levy and your friends, anyone meaning ANY guys." He glared.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Oh for the love of Mavis!

"I'm serious Luce." He looked at me.

"Tsk, and if I win, i'll have the same task with your bet, but." I glared at him.

"But?" He asked.

"You have to treat me with any food or books I want."

"Hey no fair! That's a lot of bet!" He said.

"So are you scared now, Mr. Dragneel?" I snickered.

"You've got yourself a deal, Hearfilia!" He smiled widely.

"Bring it on, Dragneel"

* * *

 **Whiiiiew! A long chapter I wrote so far.. What will happen next?**

 **Don't forget to review and vote**!


	10. Weirdo

Lucy's POV

"Ohhhh Lucyyyyyy." Natsu smirked.

"What do you want now idiot?!" I glared at him.

"Ah, ah, that's not how you approached _your master_." He smirked again.

"Argh! Stupid bet!" I mumbled.

"What did you say Luce?" He smirked.

"Oh nothing 'great master' Dragneel." I sarcastically said to him.

"Good, now get my notes so that we can study." He demanded.

Well how did I end up in this situation? We lose, because of one stupid move I did.

 _Flashback_

 _"The game is simple, eliminate the players of the other team and of course the lose team shall taste the wrath of their consequences. Bwahahaha" Mavis said evilly._

 _"Why do I feel like-" I said to Levy._

 _"Come on Lu! Are you backing out now because of the bet?" She asked._

 _"Of course, not! It's just that-"_

 _"Scared now Luce?" Natsu smirked at me._

 _"Idiot! Get lost" I glared at him._

 _He just laughed and went to his team, his very confident that he'll win this competition, then his wrong! We'll win this game!_

 _"You look fired up Lu." Sting said to me._

 _"Of course, I can't wait to bring the idiot down." I smiled evilly._

 _"You sound so sure." He said._

 _"Of course, as long as you're on my team." I smiled at him._

 _"Okaaaay team, go to your places." Mavis shouted._

 _"Good luck Luce and be prepare." Natsu winked at me._

 _"Idiot!" I glared at him._

 _As the game started, Natsu was the one who leads in there team and I say his good, no wonder he was the captain of the basketball team._

 _As the game goes on, me and Sting were only left on our team, so thus Natsu and Gajeel on there team._

 _"So bunny girl and blondie, huh?" Gajeel smirked._

 _"Oh, come on metal head just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your asses" I said with confidence._

 _"Such confidence you got there Luce." Natsu smirked._

 _"Let the game begin." I said with determination and Natsu just smiled._

 _For many minutes had pass, yet none of us was hit, until,_

 _"Lu I think I can't stand up anymore." Sting said and he was sweating so bad._

 _"Sting, I know we can do it, please don't give up." I encouraged him, but in his stand now he looks so tired._

 _"Ohhh is the white dragon tired now." Natsu mocked._

 _"No, I'm just resting a bit Natsu-san, you know you can't beat me." He said but,_

 _"B-but Sting-"_

 _"It's okay Lu, we can still do it." He smiled._

 _"S-Sting." I worriedly look at him and he stood up._

 _"Okay, since Sting still can play, continue the game!" Mavis shouted._

 _I noticed Natsu and Gajeel had a strategic plan, and none of them are tired, what the heck with this two idiots._

 _The game was a bit okay, until Natsu was the one to throw the ball and he looks sure that he can hit us with his throw, he looked at me and I was prepare to dodge his attacks._

 _"Sting-san!" Juvia shouted._

 _I looked at Sting and he was already shaking and weak and I looked at Natsu, his eyes was on me but his aiming at Sting._

 _"The winner for this competition is Team B!" Mavis shouted._

 _"Hell yeah!" Gajeel shouted with joy and others were also happy._

 _"Ne Lu, I'm sorry." Sting looked at me sadly._

 _"Hey, it's okay Sting." I smiled._

 _"I guess this is it." I smiled at Sting and look at Natsu he's looking at me while his teammates cheers at them, then he approached us._

 _"Congrats for winning, Natsu-san" Sting stood up and held out his hands to congratulate him._

 _Natsu just stared Stings hand for a while and shook it._

 _"Thanks bud." He smiled but somethings not right._

 _"Congrats, Natsu. Since you won, carry your deal." I smiled and held out my hand._

 _"Oh, okay." He shook my hand and went back to his team. Weirdo._

* * *

And that's how we lost, I sacrifice myself for Sting because he was already weak and he can't stand up and it was also my fault I was thinking of winning without knowing I hurt someone.

"Luuuuuuuce~!" Natsu called.

"WHAT?!" I shouted at him.

"Stop daydreaming and let's start studying." He pouted.

Idiot.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter for now.. Don't forget to review and follow.


	11. Authors Note 2

Okay people.. I need your creative ideas.. I'm starting to have mental blocks of my story.. so suggest me a good plot for the next chapter and promise I'll credit you for your ideas :) thanks a lot 3


	12. Could it be?

Lucy's POV

"And that's how you it solve idiot." I looked at him and he was yawning.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" I glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied boringly.

"I'm trying all my patience here, Natsu!" I glared at him again.

"What's with your attitude today, Luce?" He asked.

"Because of you!" I shouted at him.

"Me? What did I do?!" He replied.

"Because of your stupid bet, now I'm stuck with you! And I can't even spend time with Sting and the others!"

"What's with you and Sting?! Why do you keep on mentioning him?!" He shouted back.

"Because he's my childhood friend! And unlike you, he's not stupid and a jerk!" I shouted back.

"So now I'm a jerk and stupid?! What the heck! Why? Do you like flirting with Sting and go gaga over him?!" He shouted and drop his notes.

"Oh so now you're talking about flirting? Why? Are you and Lisanna are the only ones allowed to flirt all you want? And I'm not allowed?! Wow! You know what? Your so insensitive that sometimes you don't even realize that someone is hurting because of your stupidity! I'm tired, I'm going home!" I said and prepared my stuff.

"Wait, Luce!" He tried to stopped me but I pretend not to heard him and went to his garage and ride on my baby.

As I drive, Natsu keeps on calling on my phone but I just ignored it and went home.

I prepared before going to sleep.

Sigh.

Natsu is so insensitive! Stupid jerk! Argh! Idiot!

* * *

Next Day

I had a hard time sleeping because of that idiot. Sigh. I went to my locker,

 _Life is not a waste as long as there is at least one person in the world who cares for you._  
 _So when things go wrong and you feel like giving up – remember you've got me! Smile my angel :) -Solo Tua_

I can't help but smile at his/her note again. Whoever you are please show up.

As I went to our room I saw Natsu walking with Lisanna clinging over his arm. Pathetic.

"Good morning Lucy-chan." Lisanna smiled and waved at me.

"Good morning Lis." I smiled and I look at Natsu and we were both staring at each other and when he was about to talk, Lisanna pull him over to our room.

"Yo Lu!"

"Hi Sting! Good morning! Are you okay now?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, thank Mavis that I got to rest for awhile and now I'm back to business." He laughed.

"Good because I miss not having you around." I smiled.

"Ohhh, early morning flirting eh love birds."

"Levy-chan!" I looked at Levy and Juvia.

"Good morning, Lucy-chan and Sting-kun." Juvia greeted.

"Good morning Ju and Levy-chan." I hugged the both of them.

"So Ju, where's Gray?" I asked.

"Gray-sama's not feeling well, after there practice yesterday he was already feeling dizzy and the result he has a fever." Juvia said sadly.

"Naawww, tell Gray get well soon." I smiled at Juvia.

"Thank you Lucy." Juvia smiled and hugged me.

 _After class_ ,

"Hey, guys have you seen Natsu?" Lisanna asked us.

"Nope, have you Lu-chan?" Levy looked at me.

"Nope, I didn't also see Sting and the other boys." I replied.

"Hey girls, I need to get something from my locker I forgot to bring my book." I said and went to my locker as I approached. I saw someone standing near my locker and placed something.

Could it be?

"Hey! What are you doing to my locker?!" I shouted at that person.

 _It_ flinched. Its a HE!

He didn't turn and run away. Dang! I didn't see him because he was wearing a cap and I tried to catch him, he was too fast.

"Luce? What are you doing here?"

"Natsu!"

"Ah, yeah? H-have you seen someone running from this area wearing a cap?" I asked.

"Someone running with a cap? What are you talking about? No one's allowed to wear cap, especially during class hours." He explained.

"I-I know idiot! It's just.. Dang! I almost see him." I tiredly replied and sit down.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Natsu worriedly asked me.

"Y-yeah, I-I almost see him." I sadly said.

"Him? Who?" He asked and sat beside me.

"Y-you know, my admirer. Argh!"

He was silent and stares at me, I know he looks at me with pity. Wait! I'm still mad at this idiot!

"I know you're still mad at me Luce, but, argh! Stupid Luce!" He said and brushed his hair.

"Now I'm stupid?" I glared at him and attempt to stand.

"F-fine! I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." He sighed and grabs my hand.

"Hey! Where are we going?!" I asked and he drags me.

"Oh hi Natsu-sama! Ready to go?"

"Yo Henry! Yeah!" Natsu greeted and smiled at him.

"Ready to wha- Natsu where are we going?!" I asked.

"Skipping class" He smiled at me.

"EHHHHH?! YOU KNOW I CAN'T SKIP CLASS! MY RECORD!" I cried.

"Don't be such a drama queen Luce, I already asked our teachers and they are okay about and besides, we're top 1 and 2" He rolled his eyes.

"I DON'T CARE!" I cried.

"Let's go, Henry." Natsu command.

"Where the hell are you taking me idiot?" I glared at him.

"Oh your gonna love it." He winked.

What the! I looked away and my heart is skipping like hell!

During the trip I was a bit tired, well its true I really need a break from school works and all activities.

"-uce, LUCE!"

"W-wha! Don't shout at me idiot."

I slapped his face, he was so close, _sooo_ close.

"You don't need to slap me stupid!" He glared at me.

"Not my fault! Your face is so near that I see a mosquito." I glared back at him.

"Whatever, let's go." He said.

"Natsu, this is." I gasped as I see the place.

"Welcome to Fairy Hill" He smiled at me.

Fairy Hill was and is one of my favorite places here in Magnolia and no view can ever take away this away. It soooooo breathtaking.

"Well?" Natsu looked at me.

"I think I should forgive you on this one" I sarcastically replied.

"Thank Mavis!" He pumped his hand up.

"Idiot" I giggled.

He already reserved a table at the balcony and what can I say, I love this view! You can see Magnolia all over it.

"You sure know how to impressed a girl ha, Natsu." I teased.

"What can I say, girls love me." He winked.

"Ego much?" I laughed.

Natsu ordered our food and as time goes by we talk as decent people, I quote "decent". He keeps on remembering my embarrassing moments, and some of our friends and school activities. We didn't notice that it was already night time and he takes me home.

"Thanks for 'kidnapping' me idiot, I had fun." I smiled at him.

"Ah, yeah, no problem at all." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Natsu." I smiled at him

"Goodnight, Luce." He smiled and went to his car.

I admit, this day was a good day indeed. I prepared myself to sleep and something keeps bothering me who was that guy on my locker? Was he a stalker? I sighed. Hoping it was you, my solo tua, I really wanna see you.

* * *

Finally I'm done! Hello I'm back! Don't forget to review and follow. Thank you soooo much to everyone who contributed for this chapter, I can't thank you all.. mwah, mwah


	13. Christmas Special! Part 1

**Normal POV**

Many months passed,

"ITS CHRISTMAS TIME AGAIN!" Juvia shouted with joy.

"Christmas huh?" Erza said and stared at the Christmas tree placed at the center of Fairy High football court.

"What's going to happen in Christmas time here at Fairy High?" Sting asked.

"Well Sting-kun, since you are new to our tradition, well it's kinda like in your school, no offense but Fairy High has more fun and activities in store during Christmas season." Levy explained.

"Like what?" He asked again.

"Of course, different activities from different levels and the most awaited part for this activity issssssssss-"

"THE CHRISTMAS BALL!" The girls squealed with joy.

"Yeeep, some guys and girls can ask anyone who will be there date and of course the most highlight of this dance is the last dance." Erza explained.

"Last dance is a special dance where you can dance to your special someone and according to local folks that the last dance is the dance where you'll meet your forever." Juvia squealed.

"Right, we'll see about it." Sting smiled at them.

"Heeeeey guys!" Lucy greeted them.

"Good morning Lu-chan"

"Good morning Love Rival"

"Good morning Lu"

"Am I late?" Lucy catches her breath.

"Wow, Lucy Heartfilia almost late?" Natsu teased.

"Shut up flame idiot!" Lucy glared at him.

Afternoon classes were cancelled due to everyone is already busy preparing for the said Christmas week festival,

 _"Gooood Afternoon Fairy High! How are the preparations? Well anyway, today is the day thaaaaat-"_

"This is it they will announce the theme for this year's Last Dance." Lucy squealed.

 _"Okaaaay everybody the theme for this year's Christmas Ball isssss a Winter Wonderland Masquerade Ball."_

Everyone was screaming of joy, well mostly the girls.

"Oh my Lu-chan! A masquerade ball!" Levy hugged Lucy.

"I know right! This could be exciting!" Lucy squealed.

"I can't wait to see Gray-sama on that mask." Juvia squealed.

"I'm feeling nervous about this." Lucy said to Levy.

"It's just Christmas blooms Luce." Levy smiled.

"M-maybe." Lucy smiled nervously.

Everyone was already busy with there task given to them by Erza, they were so excited on preparing.

Later,

"Hey guys just go ahead, I need to get something from my locker." Lucy said.

"Eyyy? Or are you just excited that your "solo tua" will ask you for the last dance." Levy teased.

"N-no!" Lucy blushed.

"Very well, suite yourself Lu-chan, see yah tomorrow!"

"See yah too Levy-chan"

Both friends hugged each other and Lucy went to her locker. She was nervous and excited at the same time and hoping she can see her "angel" this Christmas.

"I hope I'll see you this Christmas." She whispered and opened her locker.

She saw a red envelope and for sure she know's who is it from.

 _My Dear Lucy,_

 _I may not always say this but, I want you to know that you're the most awesome person I know, the person who captured my heart and imprison me in her heart. Wishing you the best Christmas ever!_

 _PS: I'll see you at the last dance, my angel._

 _Yours, Solo Tua_

Lucy giggled like a crazy fan girl, she can't wait to be with him at the last dance. When Lucy went out she wore her red sweater and she saw Natsu outside like waiting for someone. So she approached him.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy greeted.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu smiled and look at her sweater.

"Really now?" He teased.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Same color? Are you stalking me Ms. Heartfilia?" He teased.

"W-what?!" Lucy blushed and stared at him he was also wearing a red sweater but with his favorite scarf.

"Come on now idiot let's go home." He said and offer his elbow.

"Gentlemen are we?" Lucy teased.

"Oh come on, this is just once in a lifetime opportunity." Natsu teased again.

"So after you my lady?" He asked.

"Certainly sir." Lucy smiled and link her arm with his.

"Oh! Woooow! So beautiful" Lucy smiled and she gently raised her hand and snow flakes falling from the sky.

"Yeah, it is." Natsu smiled at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh its getting interesting. Don't forget to follow and review.**


	14. Christmas Special! Part 2

**Author's corner: Yes, Hello! I'm back once again everyone! As we all now Fairy tail already ended /3 buuuut we got a hanging ending for NaLu team and at least the other ships are sailing! *Juviii squealed***

 **So don't forget to vote and review!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was running late again to school, even if we don't have classes but then again the teachers are still strict about the_ _attendance and tardiness. Stupid alarm clock! Stupid Natsu!_

 _My day won't be complete if I can't complain connecting to the idiot, since that stupid bet Natsu keeps bugging me and annoy's me alot. If only I can whack him one time!_

 _"-cy! LUCY!"_

 _"Oh Levy-chan! Good morning!" I stopped and catch my breath._

 _"Mou~! I kept calling you five times already and your not even listening to me" she pouted._

 _"Sorry Levs, I-I was thinking of something else. Am I late again?" See! Thanks to the idiot I can't even concentrate._

 _"No, you're just on time and sensei's not feeling well, so he give us free time to finish our decorations. Oh and wait, are you really thinking of something or thinking of someone?" She teased._

 _"LEVY!" I blushed._

 _"I knew it! Your thinking of someone!" She squealed._

 _"I-I'm NOT!" I responded._

 _"Speaking of someone, HI NATSU!"_

 _"Yo!" the jerk smiled._

 _"Goood morning Natsu, how are yah?" She asked. LEVY!_

 _"I'm good, and if you're looking for Gajeel, he's at the music room practicing some stupid song."_

 _"W-wha! I'm not asking where that idiot is!" She blushed._

 _"Oh hooo, payback's a bi*ch don't you Levy-chan?" I snickered._

 _"S-Shut up Lu!" She blushed again._

 _"I-I gotta go!" She blushed and went out._

 _"Was there something I said?" the idiot asked._

 _"Nope! You just did right actually and that's the first." I teased. Wait! Am I supposed to be mad at this idiot!?_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" He glared._

 _"Nothing, idiot" I glared back._

 _"Really? Flirting at each other?"_

 _"WE'RE NOT!"_

 _"Gray-sama!" Juvia scolded Gray._

 _"What? Look at those two flirting and fighting like a married couple." He teased again._

 _"We know that Gray-sama, maybe we should also flirt and fight like a married couple." Juvia said and hugged Gray's arm._

 _"Yeah Gray, why not fight and flirt like a married like a couple with Juvia-chan" Natsu teased him._

 _"At least I'm proud that I have one, right wifey?" He winked at Juvia._

 _"GRAAAAAY-SAMAAAA JUVIA LOVES YOOOOU" She squealed and hug Gray._

 _"I'm outta here, and please get a room. See yah later love birds and use protection" I wink at them and start to walk._

 _"See yah later love rival!" Juvia replied. Again with the love rival. I sigh._

 _As I went to my locker,_

 _"So now ignoring me idiot?"_

 _Natsu._

 _"What do you want Natsu?" I asked and decoding my lock._

 _"Natsu? What happened to the 'idiot, asshole, stupid'?" he squeaked._

 _"I'm not in the mood idiot, happy?" I sighed as I open my locker Natsu blocked it._

 _"What now?!" I glared at him._

 _"Since you're not in the mood today, let's go home together later." he smiled._

 _"Natsu, if this is one of your stupid pranks, leave me be, I'm tired. Now excuse me I need to get my beloved books" I sighed and push him a bit to open my locker._

 _"No seriously Luce, just this tiiiiime, I'll be good." He asked and his hands like in a prayer position._

 _"Haaah! Fine, pick me up after class." I said and look at him._

 _"You won't regret this Lu!" He smiled and went away._

 _"Idiot." I smiled and get my book. Until I noticed a red envelope._

 _"Advance Merry Christmas my wishes to a special girl,_  
 _Who has stole my heart._  
 _Enjoy Christmas with party and dance."_

 _-Your Dearest_

 _I can't help but laugh, from Solo Tua to dearest. I blush and place it back to my locker._

 _"Just the person I need."_

 _I look at behind and see Mirajane, with a creepy smile. Ah Oh! I know that smile._

 _"Lucyyyy, I want you to join in this contest along with the girls." She begged._

 _"A-ah, what contest is that?" When it comes to Mira she has a lot of weird ideas. Oh gosh!_

 _"It's a singing contest and of course you're gonna wear a santa outfit." She smiled._

 _"E-eh!? B-but Mira I really don't know how to sing." I make an excuse._

 _"No you don't! I remember one time you were singing in the karaoke club with Levy and Erza. Don't lie to me Lucy, you know I hate liers." She smiled. Her smile gives me chills and I know she won't stop bugging me if I don't say 'Yes'. I sigh._

 _"What if I don't?" I ask her._

 _"Well, does 'Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel' ring a bell to you?". She winked._

 _WHAAAT!? NO ONE AND NO ONE EVER KNEW ABOUT THAT EVEN LEVY! OH MAVIS!_

 _"W-what are y-you t-talking about Mira. W-why would I place the i-idiots last name on my n-name." I asked 'normally'_

 _"Lucy, Lucy, don't try to deny it, after all I have an evidence of it." She smiled and gets her phone_.

 _"See?" She showed me._

 _S*$%! That was few years ago! When I used to have a liiiiiittle crush on the idiot!_

 _"So now Lucy, what's the deal?" She smiled._

 _Stupid Mira and her blackmails. I have no choice._

 _"Fine count me in." I replied flatly._

 _"Gladly! I'll text you guys for the schedule. Good luck." She smiled and went away._

 _*End of flashback*_

After days of practicing for that contest, finally today is the big day!

"Are you ready girls?" Mira smiled.

"YES!" they replied and I just nod.

"Go change now!" She command and we went to the dressing room.

I didn't actually regret saying yes to this contest, even if I don't sing too nicely. That time after I agreed on joining this contest, Natsu invited me to his house, and the idiot did a good part setting up a little night picnic beside his pool and we enjoyed watching the stars and to be honest I was happy because he didn't bully or prank me that time, it was just a normal conversation and a little bit stupid jokes with the idiot and of course he took me home after.

"M-mira! W-hat the heck is this?!"

"Isn't nice?" She smiled.

"What do you mean nice?! We're hookers on this santa outfit!" I exclaimed.

"Lucy soooo mean." She fake cry.

"Really Mira?" I glared at her.

"Lucy so harsh."

"What the heck? Did she just made Mira cry?"

"Who made Mira cry?!"

Argh! I hate this stupid gossips and glares!

"I'm sorry Mira." I apologized her.

"It's okay Lucy, okay now be ready girls." She smiled. What a she-devil!

And the contest begins, the contestants and the students are very excited!

And we are the last group to present. We sing first the famous "Santa Baby and All I want for Christmas"

"The results are in!" the host said.

"Are you ready to know the winner?!" He shouted.

"AYE SIR!" the crowd goes wild.

"The winner for this singing contest is... The Santa Babes!"

"THAT'S US!" Mira exclaimed and hug us.

"We won?! WE WON!" I jumped and hug Wendy.

We went to the stage and claim our prize.

"Congrats ladies!" Natsu smiled at us.

"Congrats everyone!" Mira cheered.

"Let's celebrate at my house!" Natsu declared.

"AYE SIR!" And everyone of us agreed.

"Guys, I'll go ahead and get my stuffs from my locker, I'll be right back" I told them.

"Don't be late idiot!" Natsu said.

"I'll be in a hurry!" I ran and went to my locker.

When I reach to my locker, I noticed a boquet of flowers, and they're my favorite flowers!

"Congrats on winning with the girls! Flowers to my Sexy Santa Baby! See you at Christmas Ball! Congratulations again my light!  
-Your Dearest

I can't help but blush and carefully hug the boquet and I get my other staffs from my locker and ran back to the gang.

"Sorry I'm late guys" I catched my breath.

"Mouu~ Lu-chan, let's hurry the guys went ahead to prepare the party and barbecue" Levy pouted.

"Sooooorry, hehehe" I smiled.

"Lucy-san! Who gave you that flowers?" Wendy asked.

"Ahhh, it's him" I blushed.

"EHHHHH?! DID YOU SEE HIM?!" They asked.

"Nope, but he said that he will see me this chrismas ball" I explained to them.

"Ohhhh~~! We can't wait lovr rival!" Juvia cheered.

"Come on girls, let's go the guys are waiting" Erza said.

And we went to Natsu's house.

* * *

 **See you at the next chapter. Thank you for the patience everyone!**


	15. Christmas Special! Part 3

**Normal POV**

This is the day that all the Fairy High students are waiting for... THE LAST DANCE! Some students are doing final touches and preparing for the dance tonight.

"Lu-chan! Don't forget at my house later!" Levy smiled happily.

"Yeah!" Lucy smiled.

"I'm sooooo excited for tonight, I had a feeling it's going to be the best night ever!" Levy squealed.

"Oh my Levy, are you excited to being partner with Gajeel?" Lucy snickered.

"I-I'm not!" She blushed.

"Riiiight" Lucy teased.

"Speaking of last dance, you're gonna finally meet your mysterious _dearest_ later" Levy teased.

"Gosh! Why do you have to remind me!" Lucy blushed.

"Why aren't you excited?" Juvia asked.

"I'm very excited and at the same time I-I'm nervous." Lucy sighed.

"You can do it Lu, we're always here to support you." Levy cheered.

"Yeah, we're always here love rival" Juvia smiled.

"Thank you guys, it means a lot" Lucy smiled.

"NATSU WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT ICE FREAK!"

"But right now we have to stop those two and avoid Erza's wrath" Levy sighed.

"Graaaaay-samaaaa stop it." Juvia back hugged Gray to stop him attacking Natsu.

"IDIOT STOP IT!" Lucy also back hugged Natsu.

But the two boys still not stopping glaring each other.

"It's your fault why it's like this!" Gray shouted.

"What the heck! I told you it looks ugly!" Natsu replied and glared at him.

"Ohhh look is that Erza?" Levy said.

"WE ARE NOT FIGHTING!" both boys behave.

"Thank you Levy-chan!" Juvia sighed.

"Will you two stop fighting like children!" Lucy scolded.

"It's his fault because it's ugly!" Natsu glared at Gray.

"What you mean ugly?! You idea was stupid!" Gray glared back.

"I SAID STOP!" Lucy scolded loudly and pull Natsu's ears.

"Oooowww Lucy it hurts!" Natsu said.

"Hah! What a loser!" Gray teased.

"Ohhhh you're not exempted Gray-sama!" Juvia glared and pull his ear.

"Owww! Juviaaaaa!"

 **Outside**

"Ooooow, owwwww it hurts idiot!" Natsu complained.

"That's a lesson for you idiot! Sheeesh! Acting like a kid." Lucy glared at him.

"Cheee" Natsu pouted.

"Oh by the way, who are you gonna ask later for the last dance?" Lucy asked.

"Hmmmm, didn't think about that, why are you jealous, _Lucy-chan_?" Natsu teased.

"Stuuuupid! What's wrong with asking questions." Lucy glared at him.

"Ohhh hmmm, probably I'm gonna ask Lis." Natsu thinks.

"R-really?" Lucy replied.

"I think so, do you have someone to dance with?" He asked.

"N-No one asked me out yet." Lucy looked away.

"Good luck with that, hopefully no jerk will ask you out." He teased.

"STUPID! SAME GOES TO YOU ASSHOLE!" Lucy ran away.

 **Lucy's POV**

Stupid. Idiot. Asshole. Jerk. Stupid Natsu! He's so insensitive. Why did I even fall for that jerk before?!

"Lucy!"

"Erza?"

"Are you going to Levy's later " She asked.

"Yeah, do you wanna come together with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, a-actually I-I need a favor" She blushed. Wait? ERZA'S BLUSHING!

"A-Ah, what is it?" Giggling.

"S-stop giggling!" She looked away.

"Okay, okay, I'm not giggling anymore, so wazzup?" I asked.

"S-since, uhm, well..." She look away again. Can I just capture this moment where Erza's being cutesy and all!

"Well?" I asked.

"U-uhm.." She fidgeted.

"Erza, can you please say it, you know I won't judge you." I encouraged though I was really curious what she's asking for help.

She sighed. There it is!

"C-can you give this to Jellal?" She said and handed me an envelope.

"EHHH?!"

"W-well, since you're on the same club and your a bit close" She blushes.

"Why can't you give it to him? He's your childhood friend remember?" I asked.

"T-that's the thing! B-because. FINE! I'm shy okay!" She looked away and blushed.

"Naaaaww, little Erza has lovey-dovey feelings for Jellal-senpai." I teased.

"Sh-shut up!" She blushed.

"Okay, okay I'll give to him, anything else?" I asked.

"N-none, thank you so much Lucy!" She said and walks away. I can see some hearts floating around her.

Speaking of the devil.

"Jellal-senpai!" I called and went near him.

"Oh, Lucy, did you finish already your work?" He asked.

"Almost, actually I'm giving you something."

"Something?" he asked.

"A-ah y-yeah, actually here." I passed to him the envelope.

"Wait, this is an invitation for later, are you asking me for the dance?" He said.

"W-what! No! Actually, just read it and I know you're gonna love it." I smiled.

"Hmmm" He opened and he reads it. And there it is, the blush.

"W-where is Erza?" He asked and still he blushes.

"Why don't you contact her, after all you like her." I winked.

"O-oh R-right!" He said and pick up his phone and turns back.

"H-hello Erza...yes I've read it...Of course...I'll see you later then?... Can't wait" He smiled and looks at me.

"Thank you Lucy, I awe you one." He smiled.

"No problemos Jellal-senpai! See you later then?"

"Yeah see yah!"

Oh gosh! I need to go to my locker! Dang I forgot some of my books and other stuffs for later.

"R-really?!"

"Y-yeah, if it's okay with you." a guy replied.

"Are you stupid! Of course, I'll go with you later!" The girl squealed.

What a lucky girl asked by her date, should I eavesdropped? They're talking near my locker.

"I'll pick you up later at 7 pm." The guy said and his voice is soooo familiar.

"Okay Natsu, I'll be at our house." the girl replied.

WAIT!? NATSU!? I peeked at the corner and saw Natsu's back and LISANNA?! What the!

"Great! See yah later then?" He asked.

"Okay, see yah!" Lisanna smiled.

Shit! Wait why am I bothered? Stupid Natsu! Why am I feeling this way?!

"Oh Lucy!" I looked up and saw the devil.

"What?!" I glared at him.

"How long are you've been there?" He asked.

"J-just a while ago, excuse me I need to get something from my locker." I said and just passed by him without even looking at his reaction.

Fudging care! I went to my locker and get my stuffs and I saw a red envelope. I know its from him but I don't feel like opening it. I remembered Lisanna's looks when Natsu asked her. Idiot! I close my locker.

"Woooah! What's the fuzzed?"

I glared at the person,

"Gray? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I thought Juvia's with you."

"Ahhh, Nope, I think she's with Levy, wait did you already asked her?" I asked.

"T-that's the problem! I forgot to ask her. Mavis!"

"Try calling her" I said.

"I did! And she's not picking up and guess her voicemail is." He said.

"Wait I'll try"

I called Juvia,

 _Juvia can't answer your call unless if that's you Gray-sama! Don't even bother! Just leave Juvia a message if you care!_

I laughed, ohh Mavis, Gray is soooo in big trouble.

"See! Mavis, I don't know what to do and the dance is tonight" He sighed.

"Hmmm, why don't you surprise her later, we're staying at Levy's house, and we will help you." I encouraged him.

"You will?! Thank you soooo much Lucy!" He smiled.

"I'll just update you later." I smiled at him.

"Thank you sooo much Lucy!" He said and went away.

Guess Juvia's lucky to have Gray.

"Really Lucy? Now it's Gray?"

I looked back and it's Natsu with an angry eyes.

"What the hecks you're problem idiot?" I glared at him.

"How many guys are you gonna asked for later? Are you really that desperate? And it's our friends boyfriends?!" He glared and said aloud.

Without a thought, I slapped him.

"L-Lucy I-I"

I ignore him and went out, he keeps calling me and I ran so fast without looking back and went to my car and drive somewhere to ease my mind.

Of all people, how can Natsu think about that to me!? What an idiot selfish bastard! I stopped and cried all my heart contents.

 _Why did I even fall for an idiot like you?!_

* * *

 **End it here for now! See you on the next chapter!**


End file.
